


I Hate it

by Biblioshank



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:51:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9370931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biblioshank/pseuds/Biblioshank
Summary: After the GPF, Katsuki Yuri decided to announce his retirement soon, and Yuri Plisetsky has something to say about it.Takes place At the banquet.(I suck at summaries)





	

 

Yuri was hesitant to go to this year’s banquet, knowing what scandalous actions he did during the last year’s banquet, but he knows that resisting is futile since in the end, whether he likes it or not, he’ll still be dragged by his coach, Victor at the hall.

 

By the time they arrived, the hall was already full of guests, the sponsors were dressed elegantly and was talking with each other, and some were talking with the coaches. Victor left Yuri and went to Yakov to talk about his comeback. Yuri went to find a place to sit, unfortunately the only available seats were at the bar. He mentally reminded himself to keep the alcohol to a minimum.

 

He made his way to the bar and sat at one of the stool. “What can I get you, sir?” the bartender asked, as he wiped the glass in his hand. “a blue lagoon please,” Yuri said politely. The bartender nodded and turned his back to create his drink. Yuri was just tired from the event, for everything basically. A lot has happened with Victor as his coach, he was happy that he got to spend his last season with his idol as his coach. There was nothing more he could ask for at this point, he was satisfied. Even though he didn’t win the gold, he was happy with everything.

 

“here you go sir,” the bartender said as he pushed the drink towards Yuri, breaking the raven’s train of thoughts. “thank you,” Yuri said as he took his first sip. “this is amazing,” he said as he gave a small smile to the bartender. “I’m happy you liked it sir,”

 

Yuri sat at the bar for a good thirty minutes as he wait for Victor. He was drawing lines with his finger, thinking about what he should do now. Now that he will soon announce his retirement from skating. ‘I could teach skating to kids, yeah...’ Yuri smiled at the thought. 

 

“Oi! Katsudon, what is this retirement shit you’re talking about?” Yuri turned his head and saw a small angry blond Russian. “Ah! Yurio! Congratulations on your gold. Aren’t you supposed to talking with your potential sponsors? Yakov will get mad at you again.” Yuri said as he watched the blond sit at the stool beside his. “bartender, one juice please,” Yurio said. “You didn’t answer my question, what’s with the shit Victor’s blubbering about you retiring?” he said. “Oh, he already told you about it, huh? That’s Victor for you. Well I was supposed to be quitting last year, but since Victor appeared and offered to coach me, I decided to go one last time and go with a bang. I honestly thought that if I could win a gold just before I retire that would be the best. But getting a silver isn’t bad, I got to step on the podium before I retire, and I think that’s more than enough,” Yuri said as he looked down at his half drank cocktail. The bartender gave Yurio his drink. “Bullshit. I won the gold, shouldn’t you achieve to beat me at least and steal gold away from me? You aren’t allowed to quit until you win a gold!” Yurio was starting to get angry at the Japanese. “Remember what you told me when we first met? The ice doesn’t have a place for two Yuris. I’m giving you your ice,” Yuri said as he gave a small smile to Yurio.

 

 

In truth, he didn’t want to retire. He wanted to continue skating for his family, for Victor and for his friends, and to all who believed in him till the end. Giving up skating is like giving up half of his life. “I know I said that, but do you want to know why?” Yurio was starting to achieve the color of a tomato with his face, Yuri just looked at the younger waiting for an answer. “You caught my eye, you were beautiful on the ice, you messed up your jumps, but the sequence itself was beautiful that it made your sparkle in the ice,” Yurio said as he looked down from embarrassment, “it was love at first sight for me, that’s why I wanted to see your skate without flaw. I said those things to push you, I never wanted you to feel bad about yourself,” He added.

 

 

Yuri ruffled his hair, “you’re really sweet, Yuri,” he said as he called him in his name. “I hate it,” the younger murmured, “What was that?” Yuri asked.

 

“I said I Hate it! I hate it when you treat me like a kid, I’m no longer a kid! I hate that you’re engaged with Victor, that you’re in love with him, that you skate for him. I hate it! Why can’t you look at me the way you look at Victor?” Yurio confronted.

 

“I was so happy when you lost. I was so happy, because you won’t be able to marry Victor. I figured that if I keep on beating you, I would stop you from getting married to Victor. But here you are saying that you will retire. It freaked me out knowing that with that decision, you would end up marrying Victor and I don’t know if I could take that,” Yurio said

 

Yuri smiled as he heard the younger’s confession, “I never saw you as a kid, you were a fierce young man, you were everything I will never be and I admired you for that. Victor and I aren’t getting married, true he might say that, he might say he’s in love with me, and I love him. I really do, but Victor will someday find a woman who he can be happy with and when that time comes, there’s nothing I can do, but to send him off to his happiness,” Yuri said.

 

 

The blond clenched his fist as he listened to Yuri. The next thing was, he grabbed Yuri by the tie and kissed him on the lips. The taste of vodka from Yuri’s drink was kind of strong, but he didn’t care. Yuri on the other hand returned the kiss, the lasted for a good few seconds. As they part, Yurio declared,

 

 

“Katsuki Yuri, you’re mine now. You aren’t allowed to retire until you win gold, I will continue winning so you won’t retire. You aren’t allowed to look at other men besides me, you’re only allowed to marry me. Throw that fucking ring. I’ll buy you a new one. Our engagement ring!”

 

  
Yuri just smiled at Yurio and hugged him, whispering, “I can’t wait for you to be 18, so you can hold me, I love you,”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading all the way through! This was my first time writing for Yuri on Ice.


End file.
